


Wise Men Say

by amooniesong



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Face Reveal, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitch Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: Dream has something to tell Sapnap. Somehow, it's less intimidating to reveal his face to the Internet and share the moment with tens of thousands of strangers...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 317





	Wise Men Say

It was fair to say that Dream was known for his intelligence. 

Since starting the Manhunt series on his channel dozens of compilations of his  _ 1000 IQ Plays  _ cropped up, people complimented and analysed everything he did to see how he managed to trick and one-up his friends every time they played. He was a fairly good coder, he’d studied the YouTube algorithm and learned how to play the game to grow his channel as efficiently as possible.

Dream was  _ smart _ .

So the fact that he was sitting here with maybe the stupidest plan he’d ever conceived, about to go through with it, was one of the many reasons for his nerves.

“You’ll be fine, Dream.” 

Sapnap’s voice pulled him out of his own head. He hadn’t been thinking, he’d more  _ zoned out  _ and tried to avoid thinking, and as the  _ go live  _ button came back into focus in front of his face he nodded. This was his idea, it was all going to be  _ fine _ , and as far as Sapnap knew he was just there for moral support. If anything, he was  _ more  _ nervous about doing this for Sapnap, and that made the fact that he’d be revealing his face to millions of people on the Internet a little bit easier. That didn’t matter, not really. What mattered was Sapnap.

“Okay… I’m gonna go live.” 

He cleared his throat, looking away from his webcam and Sapnap’s face that filled one screen, glancing instead at Twitch and starting his stream. It was titled  _ The Truth _ , Dream never one to be knowingly under-dramatic, but he wondered if Sapnap would be able to put two and two together.

For a moment he let himself look at Twitch, watching the numbers tick quickly upwards as the notification of his stream went out and his followers joined to watch. He ignored the chat that flew by, and once he’d crossed the threshold of 15,000 viewers he settled back in his seat, ignoring the chat that whizzed by and focusing on Sapnap. 

“Hi.” He said, taking in a deep breath and letting his shoulders fall. “I wanted to show you guys something I’ve been practicing, something I do when I’m not speedrunning, so I thought…”

Dream was nervous. He wasn’t used to nervous. He was confident, he believed in himself, he built himself up no matter what he was up against. But this? This wasn’t normal, this wasn’t something he did regularly. He didn’t fall in love, didn’t learn a god damn instrument and decide to reveal his face to over ten million people because that was somehow  _ easier  _ than expressing his feelings freely. He’d been friends with Sapnap for years, he’d told the man he loved him a thousand times over, and now if he said it with all the meaning it truly held it would be taken as nothing more than friendship. But confessing with thousands of people watching? Sharing this moment with the world but somehow making something more intimate and personal than he possibly could if the two of them were alone… He couldn’t think of a better way to let him know.

“I’m just going to start.”

Swallowing his nerves, Dream closed his eyes and blew air lightly between his lips. A little hair that had fallen in front of his face was moved back into place as his fingers found the frets of the guitar and he strummed, only opening his eyes again when he began to sing.

_ “Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you…” _

As he sang, his eyes were focused on the screen before him. Maybe he should’ve been looking at the webcam so it appeared as though he was making eye contact with his audience, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sapnap’s face. He was certain that the man  _ knew  _ he was looking at him as he sang. It was clear from the way his brows furrowed just a little as if he were questioning if the song was for him or not, the way his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and the way his smile seemed to light up his whole face.

If he’d figured it out, at least he was  _ okay  _ with it.

_ “Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you.” _

Dream felt his vision blur for a moment and when he blinked, he felt a tickle on his cheek. Ah,  _ crying _ , he hadn’t accounted for the emotional relief the moment would provide when he’d decided to invite over sixty-seven thousand people to this confession. Admittedly, he didn’t  _ know  _ there were sixty-seven thousand people watching him then, all that mattered was  _ Sapnap  _ was watching him. Knowing that the younger man’s eyes were on him, he offered a toothy grin through his tears as he made his way through the final line.

_ “For I can’t help, falling in love with you.” _

As he finished, Dream placed the guitar on his bed beside his setup before bringing his hands to his face and wiping away at the tears. The smile hadn’t gone away, and now he’d gotten that weight off his shoulders he could see - quite clearly - that Sapnap was crying too. He was smiling from ear to ear, his hands balled up into fists as he tried to hide himself behind them just a little, but Dream could tell that he was about to burst. He’d done what he’d needed to do, he’d given his fans what they wanted, but the conversation the pair were about to have wasn’t going to have an audience.

“Thanks everybody. I’ll stream a speedrun or something in a few days. Bye.”

He turned to look at Twitch, ended the stream without daring to look at anything else on the screen before he leaned back in his chair and let out a breathless laugh.

“The best I can offer is some  _ Carly Rae Jepsen  _ karaoke.” Sapnap managed to get out, laughing himself and wiping his own tears with the sleeves of his hoodie. “I didn’t come prepared.”

“I guess that’ll do.” Dream said, his cheeks already starting to hurt from smiling. He hadn’t expected Sapnap to be as serious as he was, but as he searched for the backing track to  _ I Really Like You  _ Dream settled back into his seat and watched through rose coloured glasses. 

How was he supposed to help falling in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, hope you enjoyed! if you're curious, inspiration for this came from the [callmekevin video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89-r1Z_eWl0) which is one of my favourite videos to this day, it always gives me chills & i thought it'd be a wonderful way for dream to confess <3 feel free to leave a comment below or some kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> oh, & come say hi on social media - i'm @amooniesong pretty much everywhere. i also have a discord server so if you want to join, just ask & i'll send a link!


End file.
